Microelectronic package design is moving towards increasingly finer lines to meet the demands of more functionality and higher speed. This trend has placed increasing demand on high density printed circuit boards (PCBs) and package substrates. For example, the ability to fabricate fine pitch solder interconnection for less than about 100 micron pitch has been one of the huge challenges in advanced 3D packaging technology. However, conventional solder deposition methods using stencil solder paste printing techniques, for example, typically cannot provide for such fine solder interconnection.